For Ransom
by Dallyforever101
Summary: The letter arrived on the front steps that morning, telling them that they'd taken her. If they ever wanted to see her alive again, they'd be at the lot at 11pm, sharp. Not much, just something I wrote for English.


A/N: Wow, two stories in one day. Yea, I'm good. Picking up the slack from weeks of nothing at all.

So this is another story I wrote for English. It was a bonus project, so it's only short, but I think it's good. My teacher told us we had to write a story with a ransom note in it, so that's what I did. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

The letter arrived on the Curtis Brother's front step early in the morning on a spring day. Darry picked up the plain white envelope, along with the newspaper before heading back inside.  
"What's that, Darry?" Soda asked as he turned away from the stove where he was cooking purple eggs and blue pancakes.  
"I don't know." Darry answered as he tossed the paper down on the table and started to open the envelope. "Go get Ponyboy up, will you? He's got to get to school." Soda nodded and turned off the stove before bounding of the kitchen and up the stairs to get Ponyboy out of bed.  
Darry removed the letter from the envelope and tossed it onto the tabletop. He scanned over the words scrawled in messy writing o the page, his eyes widening as he reached the bottom. He quickly folded it up and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans when he heard Soda coming back down the stairs.  
"Hurry up, Pony!" Soda called up. "Your breakfast is going to get cold." He turned back to the stove and started piling the food onto plates before reaching into the freezer for the chocolate cake he had made the night before.  
Just then, the front door squeaked open and slammed shut; accompanied by loud voices as Steve, Two- Bit and Johnny entered the room.  
"Umm, chocolate." Two- Bit said as he found a knife and cut a slice of the cake for himself, taking a big bit once it was in his hand.  
"Where's Dally?" Darry asked as he took his plate of food before any of the other boys could make a grab for it.  
"Talkin' about me?" Dally entered the room at that moment, his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He walked over to the cake and cut himself a piece before looking around the kitchen, then over into the living room. "Anyone seem Mia lately? She wasn't at Buck's last night." Everyone shook their heads and Darry shifted nervously at the back of the group.

"There's something y'all need to hear." He said, just as Ponyboy walked into the room. Darry pulled the letter out of his pocket and unfolded it. "This letter was on the step this morning with the paper." He said and cleared his throat. "To however gets this letter first, we got your girl. If you don't want her to be found dead in a ditch somewhere, meet us at the vacant lot at 11 pm tonight. Bring $400 with you unless you want to see her die." When he finished, Darry looked up at the rest of the gang. Everyone was taking in the information, their expressions changing from shock and confusion, to anger.

"Who's got her?!" Dally snapped. His normally cold blue eyes had turned an angry steel gray color. "I'll pound their heads into the closest brick wall!" Darry shook his head.

"There's no identification on the letter at all. We have no way of even trying to find out who these guys are. We'll just have to wait until tonight."

"But where are we going to get that kind of money, Darry?" Soda asked. Once again, Darry shoo his head.

"I honestly don't know." He replied.

XXX

At 10:54, the gang made their way out the door towards the lot. Dally had been seething all day, pushing over anything that he could, but he still looked like he wanted to knock someone's front teeth out of he didn't get his girlfriend back.

They arrived at the lot a moment later, and waited silently until a dark blue mustang pulled up across from them.

"Socs." Dally hissed out bitterly. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" None of the boys were overly surprised when 4 Socs in Madras and ironed slacks stepped out of the car.

Dally started to launch himself at them when the two that had gotten out of the backseat pulled a girl out with them. Her clothes were tattered, her hair was a tangled mess, and her lip was bleeding from the corner. Though it appeared that she was trying hard not to, tears and fear shimmered in her blue eyes. Her hands were tied behind her back, and a cloth had been tied around her mouth so she wasn't able to speak or cry out.

"Let her go." Dally growled. Two- Bit and Steve both had a hold on his arms to keep him from attacking the Socs. Though they really wanted to put their heads through their own car, it probably wasn't the best way to get Mia back.

One of the Socs laughed as he stepped forward, away from the rest of them and starred at the gang, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Where's our money?" He asked. "We'll let her go, if you hand over the cash. Either that or," He nodded at one of the boys who had a grip on Mia's shoulder, and the gang watched as he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and held it against Mia's neck. She made a noise in the back of her throat as she tried to tilt her head back away from the sharp blade.

Dally ripped himself out of Steve and Two- Bit's grip, and ran at the Soc in front of him. His fist connected with the boy's jaw, sending him flying to the ground.

"Let her go!" He yelled at the other boys standing by the car. He took his switchblade out of his pocket and held it against the boy's neck. "Let her go, or he'll be dead before you can even make a mark on her." The boys looked around at each other, trying to decide what to do.

"Idiots!" The boy Dally held tightly by the neck managed to yell. "Get rid of her!" The Socs that held Mia tossed her aside, causing her to stumble and collapse to the ground.

Dally sneered at the boy he held in his grasp before he tossed him forward towards his car.

"This isn't over yet, Greasers!" The Soc yelled as the car took off across the lot and headed back to the rich side of town. The gang watched them leave before they turned towards Mia. Dally had run over after tossing the Soc away, and was now kneeling beside her, cutting the rope that held her hands together.

"Are you alright, Mia?" Soda asked as he helped Dally pull Mia to her feet.

"Better now then I was." Mia said with a trembling smile. Her eyes showed tears, but she refused to cry.

"Don't panic, Mia." Dally said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and draped her arm across his shoulder. "If they come within half a mile of you, they'll regret it." Mia gave him a weak smile.

"I figured that would be you attitude." She said as they all made their way back to the Curtis' house.

After they'd all eaten something, Mia laid down on the couch and was soon fast asleep, comforted by the presences of the boys that were sitting around the living room with her.

XXX

Hope everyone liked it. I know it was kind of short, but it was just a bonus project for English, so I couldn't make it too long.

Reviews would be amazing!

~Stay Gold!


End file.
